Neville Longbottom y la camara secreta
by Captain leon
Summary: luego de salvar la piedra del hechicero neville el elegido regresa a howarts clasificacion M por drama


Continuación del fanfic: Neville longbottom y la piedra del hechicero. Este es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM Y LA CAMARA SECRETA

El-niño-que-vivió, Neville, se encontraba sumamente aburrido en la casa de su abuela, debido a una nota del diario El profeta, ahora todos sabían que había dejado de ser un squib, y por tanto todos los magos de familia sangre pura querían de la noche a la mañana establecer relaciones con la familia Longbottom. "el-niño-que-vivió pasó su primer año en Howarts, nada indica que es un squib" decía la nota del periódico. Esto acarreó una serie de problemas al muchacho ya que hordas de periodistas le seguían donde fuera que iba y finalmente su abuela harta de esta situación le prohibió a Neville salir de la casa.

En un principio a Neville esto no le importó, la mansión donde vivía era enorme y estaba rodeada de enormes jardines, sin embargo luego de un par de días se moría por ir a la ciudad muggle y disfrutar de los entretenimientos que sólo la ciudad podía ofrecer [Nota del autor: recuerden Neville era antes un squib y por lo tanto tiene un mayor conocimiento del mundo muggle a diferencia de la mayoría de los magos], además, las cartas que le envió a su amiga Hermione jamás fueron respondidas.

- debí haberme despedido de ella en la estación – decía para sí mismo Neville.

- seguro se enojó por no haberme despedido de ella y ahora no quiere responderme – continuó hablando solo el chico.

Neville seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando su abuela lo mandó a llamar.

- ¿querías algo abuela?

- Neville, quiero que te alistes, está noche tendremos invitados.

- ¿cuál de los tíos vendrá?

-no, no vendrá ninguno de tus tíos.

- pero pensé que no te gustaban las visitas.

- no me gustan los buitres del profeta, si a eso te refieres.

- tampoco te gustan los otras familias sangre pura.

- Neville deja de contradecir y vete a darte un baño, pronto alistaré tu ropa.

El chico subió extrañado a su habitación mientras su abuela tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, su nieto tenía razón, ella había despachado descortésmente a los periodistas de El Profeta, pero quería mantener buenas relaciones con las otras familias mágicas (sangre puras), lastimosamente ninguna de estas estaba dispuesta a establecer una relación que llevase al compromiso de su nieto con una muchacha sangre pura. Renovar lazos de amistad con la familia Longbottom ahora que el muchacho dejo de ser un squib, si. Comprometer a sus hijas con el chico, no.

- maldita mujer – pensó la anciana al recordar a la mujer con la cual se casó su único hijo. Alice era una chica que convenció a Frank longbottom de dedicarse a ser un auror, una profesión que chocaba seriamente contra los intereses de varias familias sangre pura. Solamente una familia sangre pura estaba interesada en un contrato matrimonial de los dos niños, bueno dos en realidad, pero la otra familia, los weasley eran considerados como "traidores a la sangre".

- ni loca emparentaré a mi nieto con esos locos pelirrojos.

Neville salió del baño y casi se muere del susto al ver a un elfo domestico saltando sobre su cama.

- eh, ¿Quién eres tú?

El elfo domestico dejo de saltar y dándose vuelta contempló al muchacho con ojos abiertos como platos.

- señor longbottom, es un honor estar en su presencia – dijo el elfo haciendo una enorme reverencia – yo me llamo dobby, señor longbottom.

Neville se sorprendió ante los harapos que dobby tenía por prenda

- seguro debe pertenecer a una familia sangre pura, que además es mortifaga – pensó el chico – a todo esto ¿Dónde están bluebidie y zulbidie?

- seguro el señor longbottom se está preguntando por sus elfos domésticos, ellos se fueron de la mansión para atender asuntos relativos a la fiesta que su abuela planea dar está noche.

- ¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta?

- eso no importa señor longbottom, no tengo mucho tiempo, vine a avisarle que corre un gran peligro, usted NO DEBE RETORNAR a Howarts este año señor.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- hay una conspiración, terribles sucesos ocurrirán en Howarts, si regresa es capaz de morir señor.

- que sucesos, que conspiración.

- no… puedo decirlo… mis amos me lo prohibieron.

- si tus amos están involucrados no son buenas personas.

- sí, tiene razo… - en eso el elfo procedió a darse de cabezazos contra el espaldar de la cama.

- ¡detente! – le gritó Neville sosteniendo a dobby por los hombros – si, ya sé que los elfos no pueden hablar mal de sus amos, pero no hay ningún medio de que me puedas decir algo más.

- lo siento señor, pero no puedo decirle otra cosa – en eso el elfo desapareció.

Neville se cambio con las ropas que su abuela le había dejado y bajó las escaleras.

- abuela, un elfo domestico vino y me advirtió que sucesos peligrosos sucederán en Howarts.

- ¿un elfo domestico, que cosas dices Neville?

- un elfo domestico apareció en mi cuarto y me advirtió de que no debía ir a Howarts.

- no inventes cosas Neville, un elfo domestico está prohibido de aparecerse dentro de las habitaciones de una casa que no pertenezca a sus amos, solo puede aparecerse delante de la puerta principal para entregar algún recado o algo similar – le dijo tajantemente la anciana.

- pero abuela es cierto.

- Neville deja de decir mentiras o te lavare la boca con jabón jovencito. Ahora prepárate que pronto vendrán los parkinson y espero que te comportes y dejes de decir mentiras.

- …que los parkinson van a venir… - dijo un asustado Neville.

- sí, los parkinson, los parkinson, ¿a ti que te sucede? Tú conoces a los parkinson, bueno en realidad a su hija, me dicen que es una hermosa muchacha de nombre Pansy y que entró en el mismo año que tú.

- ¿pero porque vienen los parkinson? – preguntó ansioso Neville. Su abuela le miró con dureza.

- es obvio muchacho, como toda familia sangre pura debemos mantener lazos de amistad con otras familias sangre pura, además tu amiga pansy parkinson puede que algún día sea tu prometida.

Neville sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba alrededor suyo.

- ¡pansy parkinson no es mi amiga! Ella es una slytherin y odia a todos los Griffindor.

- tonterías, seguro que después de esta reunión se harán amigos – le contradijo la anciana con un tono y una mirada que daba a entender que no aceptaría más replicas.

Neville subió enojado a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. ¿Qué pasaba con su abuela? Antes, cuando era un squib, ella le decía que la pureza de sangre era lo menos importante en este mundo, y que esperaba con ansias el día en que él y una buena mujer muggle contrajesen nupcias… ¡qué diablos pasaba ahora! ¿Todo lo que le dijo antes era una mentira?

Neville seguía pensando estas cosas cuando uno de sus elfos le llamó para que bajase a recibir a los parkinson. El pobre chico notó como aumentaron los latidos de su corazón y en el trayecto a la puerta principal sus manos y su rostro ya estaban cubiertos por sudor debido al pánico.

Los parkinson entraron y Neville juntando todo el valor que tenía les dio la bienvenida sin tartamudear ni una sola vez, pero cuando vio a pansy casi se desmaya, la chica vestía un traje verde oscuro muy elegante, realmente le caía muy bien.

- hola pansy – le dijo Neville, sorprendido de no haber tartamudeado frente a ella.

- hola – le dijo pansy y siguió de largo.

La madre de Pansy era muy diferente a su hija, vestía un largo y elegante vestido blanco, tenía el cabello rubio corto y rizado, por otra parte, era de su padre de quien Pansy había heredado sus rasgos, el hombre tenía un cabello negro y bigote negro perfectamente cortado, su rostro y ojos indicaban que si fuese por él no estaría en la mansión longbottom.

Los adultos trataron temas banales y se reían falsamente de las bromas que se decían. Neville les aseguró a los padres de la slytherin que continuaría sus estudios en Howarts, Pansy mantuvo una cara inescrutable todo el tiempo.

Mandaron a Neville a acompañar a Pansy a los jardines, cuando por el rabillo del ojo el muchacho vio a dobby.

- Pansy, disculpa pero tengo algo que hacer – le dijo a la aburrida muchacha que de pronto se mostró contrariada.

- ¡dobby! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo Neville una vez dentro de la mansión.

- dobby escuchó su conversación con los parkinson señor, dobby lamenta hacer esto señor –de repente un pastel enorme empezó a levitar y se dirigía justo sobre la cabeza de la señora Evelyn.

Neville trato de agarrar el pastel pero este cayó justo sobre la cabeza de la mujer. Hasta el más inocente creería que Neville fue el culpable ya que este se quedo allí quieto con los brazos en alto.

Evelyn empezó a gritar histérica y maximilian se puso furioso, afortunadamente la abuela de Neville era una mujer de carácter fuerte y tranquilizó a los parkinson diciendo que su nieto quería simplemente traer el pastel y que tropezó. Pansy veía la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. Neville se encontraba blanco del susto.

La chica trato de decir algo, pero su madre le ordenó que saliese de la casa con ellos.

- squib cojudo – decía el hombre en un murmullo mientras salía de la mansión y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

- … abuela yo… - trato de decir Neville pero la anciana le dio una sonora bofetada que lo tumbó en el suelo.

- ¡eres un estúpido! ¡Para que crees que están los elfos domésticos! ¡Ellos debían traer el pastel no tú! – le gritó la anciana y le mandó ir a su habitación, no abandonaría está hasta llegar el día de ir a comprar sus útiles escolares.

Cuando Neville llego a su cuarto estaba tan asustado que no pudo llorar debido a la frustración, en eso escucho los gritos de su abuela unos pisos más abajo.

Neville llamo a bluebidie y le pidió que le dijera la razón por la cual su abuela estaba gritando.

- la ama acaba de recibir una carta del ministerio, indicándole que si usted vuelve a usar magia será expulsado del colegio amo.

- pero yo no use magia, un elfo llamado dobby lo hizo.

- ni zulbidie, ni bluebidie sintieron la presencia de ningún otro elfo domestico amo – le dijo el elfo, Neville se hallaba desconsolado.

Pasaron los días más aburridos en la vida de Neville y finalmente pudo salir de la habitación para comprar sus útiles escolares. Al llegar al callejón diagon se encontró con Hermione.

- ¡Neville, como estas! – le dijo sonriente la chica.

- bien Hermione – le contestó ruborizado – oye Hermione, te escrib… - en eso los inoportunos de Harry y ron aparecieron y se llevaron a la chica con ellos.

- ¿Quién era esa chica Neville? – le preguntó MUY INTERESADA su abuela.

- es mi amiga Hermione, es la más lista de mi casa.

- y tu amiga tiene apellido ¿no?

- se apellida granger, abuela.

- humm… granger, granger… no me suena, ¿es extranjera?, aunque su acento indica que es inglesa.

- no, no es extranjera, sus padres son muggles.

- claro, tenían que ser muggles – dijo la anciana que al parecer ya había perdido el interés en la muchacha.

Entraron a una tienda para comprar libros pero está estaba atestada de clientes, en su mayoría mujeres. La anciana entró abriéndose paso a empujones y jalando de la ropa a su nieto.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – se quejaba la iracunda anciana.

- augusta, querida, ¿tú también vienes a ver a gilderoy lockhart? – le decía una mujer bajita y regordeta de cabello rojo.

- ah, hola molly, Arthur – les dijo secamente la mujer - ¿Quién es ese lockheart?

- lockhart, augusta, se llama gilderoy lockhart y está justo aquí firmando sus libros… oh, tú debes ser Neville – le dijo la señora weasley con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Neville se presentó ante los weasley y vio al hombre causante de todo este revuelo. El muchacho se quedo impresionado, comprendía el porqué de las mujeres de estar todas embobadas con el sujeto. Gilderoy lockhart parecía un galán de cine, y tenía la sonrisa encantadora de uno.

- que estupidez, vámonos Neville, volveremos cuando este teñido ya no esté – le ordenaba su abuela.

- ¿neville? ¿neville longbottom? – dijo lockhart al escuchar Merlín sabe como el nombre de nuestro héroe.

- ¡pero miren! Si es nada más ni nada menos que Neville longbottom – decía a los cuatro vientos lockhart. En eso agarró al muchacho e hizo que posara junto a él para unas fotografías. Neville no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo mismo que su abuela, al final luego de terminadas las fotografías, lockhart reveló que él sería el nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras en Howarts.

Finalmente Neville y su abuela se dirigieron a la salida de la tienda (lockhart regaló a Neville todos los libros que llevaría en Howarts este año, bueno los libros de lockhart), al acercarse a la salida el chico vio como el señor weasley y un hombre de largo cabello rubio discutían. El señor malfoy y el señor weasley se agarraron a golpes pero afortunadamente fueron separados por Hagrid.

- toma querida – le dijo lucious malfoy a una chica pelirroja – al menos ten este libro ya que tu padre no tiene dinero suficiente para comprarte uno.

Pasado el incidente Neville y su abuela retornaron a su mansión y el día en que debían regresar a Howarts paso algo extraño, la puerta principal de la mansión por alguna razón no se abría, fue necesaria la ayuda de los elfos domésticos para que esta cediese. Neville y su abuela llegaron con el tiempo justo (la anciana era enemiga de aparecerse en cualquier lugar, según ella le arrugaba la ropa), primero pasó la anciana y cuando Neville se disponía a cruzar, el chico se estrelló contra el muro.

- jajajajaja, sí que eres torpe Neville – le dijo alguien detrás de él.

Neville se levantó y vio que Harry y ron le miraban burlonamente. [Nota del autor: Harry y ron perdonaron a Neville por haberle estrechado la mano a malfoy, pero eso no quiere decir que ahora serán amigos]

- aparta idiota – le ordenó ron e intento cruzar el muro, pero al igual que Neville, se estrelló contra la dura pared.

Harry también lo intentó y no pudo pasar, los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

- ron, al pasar las vacaciones en tu casa me dijiste algo acerca de un auto volador que tenía tu papá. [Nota del autor: Harry pasó las vacaciones en casa de ron pero luego retornó con sus padres]

- ¡es cierto! Tomemos el auto y vámonos a Howarts.

- ¿y nuestros padres?

- están al otro lado del muro, no creo que puedan ayudarnos, ¡vámonos!

- tú también Neville – le dijo Harry.

- creo que lo mejor es si nos quedamos aquí y esperamos por…

- ¡apúrate! – le ordenó ron mientras ambos chicos le jalaban de la ropa. Al llegar a la calle Harry y ron se metieron al auto, Neville seguía dubitativo.

- ¡apúrate Neville! – le apremiaron los chicos y Neville se decidió

Cuando Neville quiso entrar al auto, ron avanzó unos cuantos metros.

- jajajajajaja que lerdo Neville, bueno ¿vas a entrar o no? – se burló ron.

Neville se rio e intentó entrar nuevamente, sin embargo paso lo mismo, Harry y ron se morían de la risa.

- bueno, está vez va en serio, entra Neville – le dijo Harry con una cara de inocencia.

Neville nuevamente abrió la puerta pero está vez el auto salió disparado al firmamento con los dos chicos riendo.

- ¡esperen no me dejen!

Neville descorazonado decidió volver a la estación y allí encontró a varios magos adultos entre los que destacaban su abuela, Arthur y molly weasley; y james y lily potter quienes llamaban a gritos a sus respectivos hijos.

-¡Neville que paso! – gritaba su abuela.

- ¡abuela el muro no me dejo pasar!

- lo sé, cuando intente regresar para ver por qué no habías cruzado, el muro tampoco me dejo pasar.

- ¿Neville, viste a ron por ahí? – le pregunto Arthur weasley

-sí, él y Harry cogieron un coche volador y se dirigieron a Howarts - Neville les dijo explicándoles como los chicos tomaron el auto y le dejaron abandonado.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó ansiosa lily.

- al menos sabemos que están a salvo – dijo Arthur, su esposa le miraba enojada.

- augusta, lo mejor será que tú y Neville se aparezcan en hogsmeade y de allí se dirijan al colegio, sabes bien que nadie se puede aparecer en los terrenos de Howarts – sugería james.

-… pero estoy tan cansada… mi corazón… [Nota del autor: la anciana no sabe aparecerse, al igual que muchos sangre pura, a los cuales les importa un cacahuate su instrucción mágica, total, nacieron con una cuchara de plata en la boca, la excepción son los mortifagos que deben saber aparecerse por orden de voldi]

- yo llevare a Neville – les dijo molly – Arthur, tú tienes que ir al trabajo, lo mismo que lily y james.

- espero que no suceda otra cosa extraña - le dijo lily al muchacho y Neville se ruborizó mucho, la madre de Harry sencillamente era muy guapa.

- gracias señora potter – le dijo Neville nervioso y bajando la vista.

Neville se despidió de su abuela y de los otros adultos, luego gracias a la ayuda de molly pudo aparecerse en hogsmeade (a Neville no le gustaba mucho la sensación de aparecerse). La mujer pidió los servicios de un carruaje del pueblo y se dirigieron al colegio.

- ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos todos en hogsmeade? ¿Por qué debemos tomar el tren todos los años?

- no todos los magos adultos saben aparecerse Neville – le dijo de forma cariñosa la mujer.

Luego de un rato llegaron a Howarts y fueron recibidos por mcgonagall, la mujer le explicó la situación y Neville corroboró cada palabra suya. Mandaron a Neville a su sala común hasta que lleguen los demás alumnos.

Neville se hallaba descansando en el cuarto común cuando Dumbledore entró y le preguntó unas cuantas cosas respecto al incidente con el muro. Satisfecho Dumbledore se despidió del chico, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación Neville le llamó.

- disculpe director, pero acabo de recordar algo más – se excusó Neville y procedió a contarle al director acerca de dobby y el incidente en su casa.

- ¿y este elfo dobby, no te dijo en qué consistía la amenaza?

- no señor, tampoco pude averiguar quién era su amo.

- … ya veo, gracias Neville por contarme todo esto, te pido que todo lo relacionado con dobby y lo que te dijo quede entre nosotros, no le digas a nadie más de esto.

- sí, señor director.

Ya en la noche Neville y los alumnos que llegaron en el tren estaban en el gran comedor. Hermione le pregunto al chico por que había llegado más antes que todos y Neville le conto del incidente con el muro (evito contarle de dobby como le pidió Dumbledore). Todos estaban asombrados de que Harry y ron pronto llegarían en un coche volador, pero al final tuvieron que regresar a su sala común y el dúo aun no aparecía.

- Neville solo eres un mentiroso – le criticaban todos y el pobre chico tuvo que irse a dormir con las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y ron corroboraron las palabras de Neville. Resulta que no pudieron llegar antes porque se perdieron en el camino y al final se estrellaron contra el sauce boxeador, rompiéndose la varita de ron en el proceso. Durante la explicación a Harry y a ron les llegan los respectivos vociferadores de sus familias. Los chicos abren las cartas y tanto las voces de los padres de los dos chicos retumban en el gran comedor, no sólo escuchan las reprimendas por haber ido en el coche volador, también por haber tratado mal a Neville. Los dos muchachos le dirigieron miradas de odio intenso, el pobre Neville sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

- ¡nos delataste! – le gritó ron mientras tumbaba en el piso al pobre Neville de un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¡estúpido ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno! – le grito Harry, y ambos chicos con la ayuda de seamus y dean le dieron una tremenda paliza, que hizo que Neville se derrumbase perdiendo el conocimiento.

- creo que se nos paso la mano – dijo nervioso seamus.

- mejor lo llevamos a la enfermería – gimió dean.

- Harry que haremos – decía está vez ron.

- yo me encargo – les dijo Harry y agarró a Neville y lo llevó a la enfermería con la ayuda de su capa invisible.

- si le dices a alguien que pasó te ira peor longbottom – le amenazó Harry cuando Neville recuperó el conocimiento cerca de la enfermería.

Neville asintió y entro a la enfermería.

- señora pompfrey…

- ¿Quién es a estas horas?... ¡señor longbottom, por Merlín que le pasó!

- … me… me caí…

- como que te caíste, dígame la verdad señor longbottom.

- … me caí…

La enfermera trató al muchacho y al final no pudo sacarle más palabras. Al regresar a su sala común fue pescado por filch pero el conserje no le castigó por haber estado en la enfermería. Neville llegó a su cama y se desplomó en ella.

Al otro día Neville se dirigió a sus clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras y en el camino se cruzó con Pansy. El chico quería decirle a la muchacha que no fue su culpa lo del accidente con el pastel en su casa, pero la slytherin hizo gala de indiferencia suprema, una fría indiferencia suprema.

Lockhart pese a lo que decían sus libros sobre él, demostró en la clase ser un inútil y el pobre Neville quedo colgando del techo.

- bueno vámonos al recreo – le dijo ron a Harry.

- espérame que ya voy, vamos Hermione.

- deben estar bromeando, no podemos dejar a Neville colgado allí arriba – les riño la chica.

- bueno, entonces ayúdalo – le dijo alzando los hombros Harry y los dos chicos salieron al recreo.

Neville fue bajado por Hermione pero se enojó cuando Neville se quejo del profesor, según su amiga lockhart sólo quería que los chicos demostraran conocimientos prácticos al tratar con los duendecillos.

Hermione dejo plantado a Neville para ir al campo de quidditch, al parecer Harry había sido elegido buscador por segundo año consecutivo, Neville decidió no ir a alabar a ese odioso.

Una noche Neville se disponía dormir, pero como sucedía a menudo sus cuatro "amigos" le movían la cama gritando TERREMOTO y metiéndole sus varitas por el trasero.

- ya basta, ya basta, papá, mamá ayúdenme – gritaba internamente Neville mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se sostenía con fuerza la cabeza con ambas manos.

Todo esto hacia que Neville estuviese muy tenso y le resultaba muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Ya por las tres de la mañana el chico escucho una voz misteriosa.

- matar, desgarrar, matar.

Neville se puso nervioso pero lo atribuyó al estrés y no le dio mayor importancia.

Una noche cerca a las vísperas de halloween, luego de salir de la enfermería por otra paliza que recibió de sus "amigos" de cuarto, Neville se encontró con el fantasma de Sir Nicholas y este le invitó a una fiesta de fantasmas.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pensó Neville – al menos no tendré que estar cerca de Harry, ron, seamus o dean. Con esta lógica el muchacho aceptó la invitación.

La fiesta de los fantasmas se celebraba justo la noche de halloween. Neville deseo que Hermione estuviese con él, pero desecho esa idea ya que de seguro Harry y ron vendrían a buscar a la muchacha y se la llevarían a la fiesta en el gran comedor. El ambiente fantasmal era muy deprimente, pero iba acorde con el ánimo de Neville. Al final Neville tuvo que retirarse porque llegaron los fantasmas del club de cazadores de cabezas y empezaron a incordiar a todo el mundo fantasma o no.

Neville iba cabizbajo por los corredores cuando en uno vio que el agua inundaba el piso junto a una extraña inscripción, al lado de esta se hallaba colgada la señora norris, en eso varios alumnos salieron del gran salón encontrando al pobre chico justo delante de la inscripción.

- ¿Neville que has hecho? – le dijo Hermione que veía al chico como si se tratase de un monstruo.

- …yo no fui.

- la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, teman al heredero de slytherin sangres sucias inmundos – decía sonriente malfoy.

Neville vio a malfoy y no pudo comprender como alguien con un rostro tan hermoso y ojos tan encantadores pudiese albergar tanta maldad, sencillamente no podía comprenderlo. Justo en ese momento filch el conserje se abrió paso y mirando a Neville le dijo lleno de ira.

- tú… mataste a mi gata… ahora te matare a ti.

El pobre de Neville se quedo tieso del susto y no pudo articular palabra, solo negaba con la cabeza de manera nerviosa, filch se acercaba más y más al muchacho

- ¡argus, ya basta! – gritó Dumbledore.

El conserje insistía en que Neville era el responsable, pero ni Dumbledore o cualquiera de los otros docentes (menos Snape) creía que el pobre muchacho tenía algo que ver y mandaron a todos a dormir.

En una clase de historia de la magia Neville se encontraba agitado, había corrido desde la enfermería hasta el aula lo más rápidamente que pudo, ¿la razón?, simplemente tuvo un acceso de vomito de espuma verde debido a las ulceras provocadas por el stress. Hermione quien siempre se sentaba delante le preguntó al profesor fantasma acerca de la cámara de los secretos y este a regañadientes les explicó todo lo que sabía, pero al final aseguró que esa historia era sólo un tonto mito.

Una noche muy tarde Neville se encontraba solo en la sala común de su casa, el pobre chico quería subir a dormir, pero tenía que esperar a que los demás se durmiesen, sino le atormentarían cuando este tratase de dormir como lo hacían todas las noches.

- si no me sacuden la cama, es paliza.

- si no es paliza, me sacuden la cama.

- epa, no olvides que tiran todas tus cosas por la habitación o por las gradas.

- o las tiran por la ventana.

- si eso es lo más grave, tuve que aprender el accio a fuerza de desesperación.

- lo peor fue cuando tiraron tu varita por la ventana.

- si tuve que bajar hasta llegar al patio y filch me castigo… … ¡demonios sigo hablando conmigo mismo!

Neville se encontraba enojado consigo mismo cuando un fuerte ruido sonó en el lugar, dobby el elfo se encontraba frente a él.

- señor longbottom, dobby se encuentra triste de que no haya hecho caso de las advertencias de dobby.

- dobby, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- dobby vino a advertirle señor, debe dejar Howarts ahora que la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta.

- entonces es verdad, existe la cámara y está ha sido abierta, dime quien fue dobby.

- dobby no puede decirlo señor, dobby no puede traicionar a sus amos.

- … ¿Por qué me adviertes de esto dobby?

- usted señor es el-niño-que-vivió, gracias a usted el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue derrotado junto con sus esbirros, todos los elfos domésticos dejaron de ser tratados como animales, aunque, aunque al pobre de dobby aun lo tratan como a un animal – dijo dobby y empezó a llorar.

- dobby, por favor deja de llorar, me preocupas…

- el gran señor longbottom se preocupa por mí, dobby sabía que el señor era grandioso, pero no sabía que también tenía un corazón enorme – dijo impresionado el elfo y Neville se ruborizó.

- dobby, ¿tú fuiste quien impidió que cruzase el muro?

- sí señor, dobby pensó que si bloqueaba el muro usted no asistiría a Howarts, dobby hizo de todo, dobby conoce magia oscura que le permite no ser detectado por otros elfos domésticos o aparecerse dentro de Howarts, los amos de dobby quisieran tener ese poder pero sólo los elfos domésticos pueden tenerlo, si, dobby hizo de todo, incluso no permitió que las cartas de usted señor llegaran donde su amiga…

- ¡dobby!...

- dobby lo siente señor, pero dobby pensó que si pensaba que su amiga no le respondía usted no quisiese retornar a Howarts

Ahora Neville sabía el porqué Hermione no le respondió ninguna de sus cartas, al principio el chico quería hablar con su amiga respecto a esto, pero luego pensó que lo mejor sería no tratar el asunto.

- señor, usted debe salir de Howarts antes de que otra muerte suceda.

- ¿acaso murió alguien?

- sí, señor hace años un estudiante murió, el señor debe irse.

- lo siento dobby pero no puedo hacer eso – le respondió Neville y dobby empezó a sollozar, nuestro héroe al no saber cómo confortarlo decidió preguntarle algo para que el elfo dejase de llorar.

- dobby, ¿Qué son esos harapos que usas? [Nota del autor: sí ya sé que no es la pregunta adecuada para preguntarle a un sollozante elfo, pero recuerden que estamos hablando de un chico de doce años y por lo tanto no conoce mucho de tacto]

- estas son las ropas de esclavitud del elfo domestico, sólo seré libre si mi amo me obsequia una prenda de vestir.

- ojala pudiese hacer algo por ti.

- el señor es muy generoso, pero no necesita preocuparse por mí, el que corre peligro es usted por favor salga de Howarts – dijo dobby desapareciendo después.

Neville decidió ir donde Dumbledore a advertirle sobre la visita de dobby, pero justo cuando se disponía a salir de la sala común recordó la hora que era y además de que no sabía dónde estaba la oficina de Dumbledore, así que decidió esperar hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, Neville decidió saltarse la clase y se vistió para encontrase con mcgonagall, lastimosamente sufrió un contratiempo al meter sus pies en los zapatos y comprobar que dentro de estos había excrementos de animales, o al menos eso deseo que fuese, Neville se cambió de medias y corrió hacia la oficina de mcgonagall.

Al llegar donde mcgonagall, el muchacho le explicó brevemente la situación y la profesora le acompañó donde la oficina de Dumbledore. Neville le contó al director todo lo sucedido en la visita de dobby.

- albus, crees que esto se relacione con lo que le pasó al señor Creevey.

- no me cabe duda minerva, pero como dije antes, lo importante no es quien, sino como – dijo crípticamente el director.

- ¿señor que le paso a colin?

- el señor creevey fue atacado por algo que no sabemos que fue, se encuentra con vida pero está petrificado – le dijo Dumbledore.

La noticia de lo que le pasó a colin se filtró por el colegio y todos sospechaban de Neville.

- ese chico colin siempre andaba molestando tomando fotos a todos, además sus padres son muggles – decía un estudiante por los corredores sin importarle que Neville le escuchase.

- ese Neville siempre me dio mala espina, mira lo flaco que es – dijo otro estudiante [Nota del autor: ya saben, Neville está flaco desde el año pasado por las ulceras – ver fanfic: Neville Longbottom y la piedra del hechicero]

- y esos ojos, son los de un depravado, de un asesino… - decía otra estudiante, sin importarle bajar la voz.

- Neville es sangre pura, seguro él es el heredero de slytherin – decía otro chico

- pero acaso no es de Griffindor – y así continuaban y continuaban las habladurías, el pobre de Neville apresuró el paso y terminó corriendo.

Luego de unos días se instaura un club de duelo y este es supervisado por lockhart y Snape. Lockhart luego de perder contra Snape (según él, apropósito), decide que Neville sea el siguiente en combatir.

- a ver, señala a un amigo tuyo para que entrene contigo – le decía lockhart. Neville simplemente bajo la mirada.

- ese idiota no tiene amigos profesor – dijo burlonamente ron en voz alta para que lo escuche todo el salón y todos los Griffindor se rieron de Neville (bueno las chicas no). Neville se encontraba rojo como un tomate y se ruborizó más al ver como los varones ravenclaw también se reían de él, y ni que decir de los slytherin que se reían incluyendo a las chicas, solo los Hufflepuff no se reían.

- ¿en serio, nadie es amigo de Neville? – preguntaba lockhart. Hermione, ginny, parvaty y romilda levantaron las manos por pena.

- en realidad un duelo puede ser algo peligroso, me gustaría que fuese un varón quien participe – les corto lockhart. Hermione miro ceñuda al profesor, no podía creer que lockhart fuese machista.

- ¿alguna sugerencia severus? – le preguntó lockhart a Snape. Neville sintió que el miedo le dominaría, pero algo curioso ocurrió, la expresión del profesor Snape era extraña, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, como si estuviese recordando algo muy triste.

- yo iré profesor – se ofreció malfoy con una expresión siniestra en el rostro. Snape tardo en reaccionar y trató de detener al chico pero ya era demasiado tarde, malfoy se hallaba frente a Neville, al cual ya le empezaban a temblar las piernas.

- bien entonces comencemos – dijo alegremente lockhart y llevó a Neville al centro de la mesa de duelos.

- no te preocupes squib, esto no dolerá, al menos no a mí –le dijo malfoy, Neville tragó saliva.

Efectivamente, a malfoy no le dolió nada, ya que barrió el piso con el pobre Neville, el idiota de lockhart insistía en que Neville se enfrentase una y otra vez con el rubio y los estudiantes se reían de Neville (bueno los Hufflepuff y las otras chicas no, excepto las slytherin).

- ya es suficiente – dijo Snape, con lo que malfoy se sorprendió.

- está bien profesor, sólo déjeme darle a longbottom un recuerdo – dijo el platinado con malicia y de su varita conjuró a una serpiente.

Neville se hallaba petrificado pero al parecer Snape iba al rescate del chico por más increíble que parezca.

- no te preocupes severus, yo me encargo – dijo lockhart, pero lo único que hizo fue elevar a la serpiente y volver a dejarla caer, con lo que está se enfureció.

-ssss maldición si se me acercan les muerdo ssss – Neville escuchó como hablaba la serpiente.

- ay mama – gritó justin flinch-fletchley [Nota del autor: malditos nombres y apellidos de magos, son difíciles de escribir]

La serpiente se giró y avanzó donde el Hufflepuff.

- sss no grites tan fuerte sssss – le dijo la serpiente aunque sólo Neville le entendía.

- sss no le hagas daño a justin sssss – decía Neville mientras se acercaba a la serpiente.

- sssss por favor no le muerdas sssss nadie te va ha hacer daño ssssss – le repetía Neville.

La serpiente se tranquilizó y Snape la hizo desaparecer.

Neville se acercó a justin para ver si estaba bien.

- ¡pero qué diablos intentabas hacer! – le gritó el Hufflepuff y los profesores mandaron a todos abandonar el salón. Snape miraba extrañado a Neville.

Neville no podía entender por qué justin le dijo eso, pero más tarde Hermione le explico a Neville que sólo un mago tenebroso podía hablar con las serpientes, de hecho no cualquier mago tenebroso, sino uno muy poderoso, Hermione le dijo que Salazar slytherin y Voldemort también hablaban con las serpientes.

- ay no, ahora todos si creerán que soy el heredero de slytherin – pensó desesperado Neville.

Si en un principio los estudiantes del colegio no se molestaban en bajar la voz cuando pasaba Neville, ahora sencillamente hablaban a voz en cuello del pobre chico y hasta lo señalaban con el dedo de forma acusatoria. Sus "amigos" de cuarto que lo conocían bien [abusaban diría yo] no creían que él fuese el heredero de slytherin y seguían martirizándolo cada vez que podían.

- por qué no fui a Hufflepuff – hablaba consigo mismo Neville.

- debiste entregarle la piedra al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- es cierto Neville eres un estúpido, un tarado, un imbécil, un cretino, un…

Nuevamente la hermosa esfera escarlata se agrietó y Neville se sintió muy pero muy miserable. El chico pese a que era muy de noche salió de su sala común y estuvo deambulando sin rumbo por los pasillos del castillo durante largo tiempo, curiosamente ningún prefecto o profesor de guardia se cruzó con él, filch y la señora norris se hallaban muy lejos del muchacho, lo mismo que cualquier fantasma, incluso los pocos cuadros que no dormitaban a estas horas no se percataron de su presencia.

Sin saber cómo, Neville llegó a la torre de astronomía. El muchacho puso un rostro serio y se subió sobre una almena.

- no necesito estar aquí… no necesito estar en un lugar como este….

El silencio de la noche oscura fue interrumpido por el ruido de algo pesado que cayó en el piso…

… … …

La mañana siguiente estaba nublada y una fría llovizna caía en todo el lugar.

- ¿te enteraste lo que pasó? – decía un estudiante.

- ¿Qué, que ocurrió?

- un chico fue hallado muerto en el colegio.

- ¿un muerto?

- ¿y quién fue? –dijo otro estudiante que se acerco al lugar.

- están equivocados, no hay ningún muerto – les dijo una chica.

- un chico está en el hospital pero no está muerto, se trata de justin, ya saben el Hufflepuff hijo de muggles.

- también escuche que Nick casi-decapitado también fue atacado y está en la enfermería.

- eso sí que es raro, pero todos sabemos quién es el culpable, es ese Neville.

- es cierto sólo mira esos ojos, es malvado.

- PROFESORA, PROFESORA MCGONAGALL – gritaba filch, interrumpiendo la conversación de los demás estudiantes.

- ¡pero qué pasa argus! – gritó la mujer.

- junto… junto a la torre de astronomía… encontré… encontré…

- tranquilízate argus y dime que encontraste.

- encontré a un… a una de las almenas destrozadas en el piso, ¡malditos mocosos, ahora hacen actos de vandalismo! [nota del autor: nyajajajaja esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad?]

Neville se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, el director le mandó a llamar debido a los últimos ataques. El muchacho esperaba a que el director se apersonase y en eso recordó la noche anterior… iba a saltar,  
pero al final el vértigo y el miedo pudieron más y Neville cayó hacia atrás, pero la almena donde estaba antes cayó al vacio.

- realmente ¿soy el heredero de slytherin?

- ¿y si tengo doble personalidad?

- tu hubieses quedado bien en slytherin – dijo una voz delante del muchacho, haciendo que este saltara de su asiento. El sombrero seleccionador le había hablado.

- ¿Qué?

- tu hubieses quedado bien en slytherin – le dijo el sombrero.

- pero… pero tú me dijiste que hubiese quedado bien en hufflepuff…

- hubieses quedado bien en Hufflepuff, pero también hubieses quedado bien en slytherin, tú niño no me dejaste terminar, me interrumpiste pidiendo que te mandase a Griffindor…

Neville se quedo como piedra y luego para calmar su mente se dirigió donde la mascota de Dumbledore, esta era una ave muy vieja y fea, en ese momento, ella misma se consumió instantáneamente en un fuego salido de sus entrañas.

- ¡eh, yo no fui! ¡Por qué la mala suerte se ceba conmigo! ¡Lo mejor es morir!

En eso Dumbledore llegó y tranquilizó al muchacho que se encontraba en estado de shock. El director le explicó acerca de la naturaleza del fénix y le hizo algunas preguntas respecto ayer, si volvió a encontrarse con dobby. Neville negó esto y no pudo darle al director alguna información. Neville se hallaba tan deprimido que no prestó atención a las voces extrañas que al parecer salían detrás de las paredes del castillo la noche del ataque a justin y al fantasma.

Luego de un par de días un rumor corría por los pasillos del colegio, al parecer Hermione había sido atacada y su rostro había sido desfigurado, a Neville el mundo se le vino encima y quiso entrar a la enfermería, pero la señora pompfrey prohibió a todos la entrada.

Una noche muy tarde Neville entro a hurtadillas a su cuarto común (en realidad siempre entraba a hurtadillas) y robó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

- si Harry se entera te mata – se decía así mismo Neville, pero el hecho de ver como se encontraba su amiga hizo que el miedo se fuera de él.

- ya pasaron varios días, tengo que verla – se animaba a si mismo Neville.

Neville entró con cuidado a la enfermería y llamó en un susurro a Hermione.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- Hermione soy yo…

- no eres ron, ni Harry, no reconozco tu voz – nuevamente la esfera en el pecho de Neville se agrietó.

Neville no se animaba a quitarse la capa invisible.

- Hermione soy yo… Neville longbottom…

- Neville…

- sí, robe la capa invisible de Harry… no se lo vayas a decir por favor.

- claro Neville, no te preocupes.

- ¿estás bien? Puedes correr la cortina para que te vea.

- no, no creo, me veo horrible.

- entonces es cierto, estas gravemente herida… oh por Merlín Hermione… - Neville empezó a sollozar.

- no Neville, no estoy herida… es sólo que tengo algo, pero no te preocupes es sólo temporal, la señora pomfrey me dijo que saldré de aquí en unos cuantos días.

- entonces deja que te vea Hermione…

- no, ya ye dije que estoy horrible.

- tú nunca serás horrible para mi, tu eres mi amiga, mi más preciada amiga.

-…. …. ….. De acuerdo Neville, pero no grites o te rías ¿de acuerdo?

- no hare nada de eso.

Hermione corrió las cortinas y la luz de la luna iluminó toda su figura, la cara peluda y los bigotes de gato habían desaparecido, lo mismo que la nariz de gato y los ojos felinos. Hermione se veía completamente normal excepto por un par de elegantes orejas de gato sobre su cabeza y una larga y sedosa cola que se movía nerviosa pero elegantemente a la vez.

- … …. ¿Neville? ¿Neville?

Neville dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad y observó a Hermione con los ojos y la boca abierta.

- eres… eres, hermosa Hermione…

La chica miró al muchacho sorprendida, quiso decirle algo, pero en eso la señora pomfrey entró a la habitación y vio a Neville, bueno en realidad sólo vio la silueta de alguien. Neville se apresuró a ponerse la capa de invisibilidad y salió raudo del lugar.

- la señora pomfrey gritaba y trataba de atrapar algo que no veía, Neville corrió a su sala común, luego subió a los dormitorios y puso nuevamente la capa de Harry en su lugar.

- Hermione querida quien era ese que estaba en la habitación.

- no lo sé señora pomfrey, me levante cuando sentí que alguien corría las cortinas de mi cama y pregunte quien era, estaba tan oscuro que no le vi el rostro.

Las noches siguientes Neville repitió el proceso, pero lamentablemente la señora pomfrey aseguró con magia la puerta de la enfermería y el pobre chico no pudo entrar más. Y las veces que Neville debía ir a la enfermería debido a las palizas que le daban ron y Harry la enfermera se aseguraba de que Neville no viese a la chica.

- ¿ya estas mejor Hermione? – le gritaba el chico.

- sí, pronto saldré de la enfermería - le gritaba Hermione que estaba cubierta por las cortinas – oye, Neville, por qué vienes cada vez a la enfermería, ¿te encuentras mal?

- …. Este, no… sólo son cosas sin importancia, no te preocupes – le respondió en voz alta el muchacho que tenía una pinta lastimosa debido a los puñetazos inmisericordes del pelirrojo y de los otros chicos. La señora pomfrey negaba con su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es ese olor?

- ¡! ¿Olor?... no siento ningún olor ¡! (Los chicos aparte de la paliza se habían meado sobre él) la señora pomfrey puso una cara mezcla de ira y pena, pero sabía que no debía hacerle preguntas al muchacho, caso contrario ya no volvería a la enfermería y de seguro recurriría a medidas extremas y peligrosas para curarse a sí mismo.

Hermione salió luego de unos días de la enfermería y Neville quería saludarla pero los odiosos de ron y Harry se la llevaron de su lado y el chico no pudo hacer nada. Ya pasaron otro par de días y continuó la misma frustrante situación. Al final decidió de nuevo ir deambulando sin rumbo fijo y llegó a un baño en desuso perteneciente a las chicas.

Neville escucho como una niña lloraba dentro uno de los baños y se dio cuenta que estaba en uno de los baños de las chicas, intentó salir pero en eso alguien le pilló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville se dio vuelta y vio que el fantasma de una chica estaba frente a él, tenía el rostro más compungido por la pena que alguna vez haya visto.

- disculpa, estaba caminando sin rumbo y llegue a este lugar sin querer.

La chica fantasma se presentó como Myrtle. Neville tenía los ojos tan rojos por las lágrimas que la fantasma no le recriminó por estar en el baño de mujeres, aunque este en particular estaba en desuso desde hace años.

Los chicos intercambiaron historias y Neville pudo ver que si su situación era muy mala, al menos aun estaba vivo y podía hacer algo para cambiarla, en cambio para la pobre Myrtle, era el final del camino, destinada a pasar toda una eternidad llorando sola en los baños y deslizándose por las cañerías, su caso era sin duda el epítome de la tragedia.

- me gustaría hacer algo por ti Myrtle.

- que gentil eres Neville, no como otros, está mañana por ejemplo, alguien tiró en mi baño un cuaderno justo sobre mi cabeza, quise saber quien fue, pero el idiota ya había escapado.

- ¿un cuaderno?

- sí, mira allí está.

Neville levantó el cuaderno, era un diario de tapa negra, el cual parecía ser muy viejo, apenas lo agarró y sintió una especie de extraña sensación recorrerle toda la espalda hasta la nuca. Neville se despidió de Myrtle y con el diario a cuestas se dirigió a su sala común.

Neville estaba tan obsesionado con el diario de páginas en blanco que se olvidó de buscar a Hermione, el muchacho no podía entenderlo, no había nada que le podía llamar la atención de ese viejo diario, pero este emanaba una fascinación sobre la cual Neville no podía resistirse.

Una noche muy tarde en la sala común Neville recordó una historia que le contara uno de sus parientes acerca de libros mágicos que solo revelaban sus escritos si uno escribía en ellos. Decidido a probar está teoría, escribió HOLA en la primera página del libro, de repente está palabra desapareció y fue remplazada por otras que salían del diario. Neville estaba impresionado, por alguna razón le preguntó acerca de la cámara de los secretos y el diario que pertenecía a un tal tom ryddle, le contó que efectivamente hace más de cincuenta años, la cámara ya había sido abierta y que alguien había muerto, también le dijo que el responsable fue detenido y expulsado del colegio y que a tom le premiaron con un magnifico trofeo.

- ¿tom, puedes decirme quien abrió la cámara de los secretos?

- no puedo decírtelo… pero puedo mostrártelo.

En eso una luz envolvió a Neville y se vio transportado instantáneamente a uno de los corredores del castillo. En un principio Neville se asustó mucho pero luego comprendió que estaba dentro de los recuerdos de tom. Pudo ver como un muchacho sumamente apuesto, alto y de cabello negro veía como trasladaban a un estudiante que al parecer había fallecido, Neville no pudo ver de quien se trataba, porque estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca, pero al observar uno de los brazos que salían de está, supuso que se trataba de una chica.

Tom se dirigía con paso presuroso a un corredor y abrió una puerta de forma brusca. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no se podía ver bien pero aun así distinguió la silueta de un hombre alto y voluminoso. Tom acusó al hombre de haber liberado al monstruo que acabo con la vida de la chica, pero la otra persona lo negó. Neville comprendió por el tono de voz que se trataba de un joven muchacho pero de una complexión enorme, en eso hubo unos empujones y una especie de araña del tamaño de un san Bernardo salió disparada del lugar. Tom levantó su varita deteniendo al muchacho y de repente la habitación se ilumino, el otro muchacho era Hagrid….

- ¡hagriiiiiid! – gritaba Neville mientras era otra vez devuelto a la sala común.

Neville no podía creer que el Hagrid hubiese sido el responsable de la muerte de alguien, no sabía si decírselo a Hermione o a Dumbledore, y al pasar los días en que le daban vuelta estas ideas llego el día de la final del torneo de quidditch. Neville no quería ir a ovacionar a Harry y se dirigió a su sala común, pasados unos minutos todos los integrantes de su casa entraron con caras de preocupación.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Neville

- el partido se canceló, dos alumnas fueron atacadas, una es una ravenclaw, penelope Clearwater y la otra es… Hermione.

Neville corrió hacia la enfermería, y al llegar vio que ron y Harry también estaban en ese lugar, al parecer la enfermera no les dejaba pasar. Pero en Neville se despertó algo y lanzando un grito se abalanzó hacia la puerta y corrió hasta Hermione, pomfrey estaba furiosa, pero al acercarse vio como Neville lloraba a lágrima viva sobre Hermione y esto conmovió a la mujer. Neville y sólo Neville pudo quedarse en la enfermería.

Luego de un día Neville seguía llorando la suerte de Hermione y cariñosamente trataba de reconfortarla hablándole dulcemente y tomándole de la mano, en eso, Neville se percató que su amiga sostenía en su mano un pedazo de papel, Neville se lo quito con cuidado y entonces lo comprendió todo, las voces detrás de los muros, la lengua parsel, la identidad del monstruo, la estudiante muerta… era myrtle.

Neville corrió directo hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, pero se acordó que el consejo de padres de familia encabezado por lucius malfoy había despedido a Dumbledore. Y se dio media vuelta para encontrar a mcgonagall, a medio camino vio un tumulto. Ginny weasley había sido secuestrada por el heredero de slytherin sea quien fuese este y dejo una inscripción indicando que ginny moriría en la cámara de los secretos.

Neville le dijo todo lo que sabía a la mujer, y juntos fueron al baño de myrtle. Al llegar Neville le pido a la fantasma que le indicara exactamente el lugar donde murió y myrtle les condujo a un lavatorio en el cual uno de los grifos tenía la figura de una serpiente a un costado. Neville se concentró y en lengua parsel ordenó que se revelase la entrada a la cámara de los secretos.

El lavatorio se movió mostrando un hoyo profundo por el cual seguramente se ingresaba a la cámara. Profesora y alumno entraron descendiendo varios metros y al llegar al fondo descubrieron la piel desechada del basilisco, la profesora mcgonagall inspeccionaba la piel cuando una maldición la dejo tumbada en el lugar, lockhart la había atacado a traición.

El hombre le explicó a Neville que había escuchado la conversación que el muchacho tuvo con mcgonagall y decidió sacar provecho del asunto, le explicó que en realidad él jamás realizo ninguno de los grandes actos heroicos que decían sus libros, otros magos los habían hecho y él les había borrado la memoria quedándose con el crédito.

- te diré algo Neville, no importa lo que digan los demás, al final las apariencias es lo único que importa… bueno, lástima que no le saques provecho a esta lección ya que te borrare la memoria junto con la de tu profesora.

Lockhart ya estaba maldiciendo a Neville cuando una gran explosión retumbo en el lugar. Neville sin saber cómo (la adrenalina del pánico) se levantó y con reflejos felinos salió disparado del lugar.

Al asentarse el polvo Neville se sorprendió al ver a Harry el cual se hallaba a su lado.

- Harry que haces aquí – le preguntó Neville.

- ron y yo fuimos donde lockhart a pedirle que rescatase a ginny pero vimos que no estaba en su oficina y buscamos por el lugar, en eso lo vimos cerca de uno de los baños de las mujeres, su actitud era muy sospechosa y le seguimos. Luego escuchamos lo que había hecho y ron le hechizo.

- ¿ron produjo esa explosión?

- bueno en realidad quería hacer otra cosa, pero como su varita está rota hizo que el techo cayese sobre lockhart.

- ¡la profesora mcgonagall estaba cerca a lockhart!

A Harry se le descompuso el rostro y ambos niños corrieron a ver si ella se encontraba bien, afortunadamente la profesora se encontraba bien, cubierta de polvo y rocas diminutas, pero bien (seguía inconsciente), ron no corrió con tanta suerte, tenía ambas piernas rotas, pero al menos estaba vivo, no como lockhart que murió aplastado.

Los dos chicos buscaron sus varitas pero tanto la varita de la profesora mcgonagall como la de Harry estaban rotas, en cuanto a la varita de Neville no había rastro de ella.

- mi abuela me va a matar – pensó Neville.

Ambos chicos trataron de despertar a la profesora, pero no tuvieron éxito, con lo que decidieron ir a la cámara ellos solos.

Tal vez el valor Griffindor permitía a Harry avanzar con el temple sereno, pero el pobre Neville creía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, pero aun así no se echo a correr cuando cruzaron por oscuras cavernas. La sensación era rara, él junto a su odiado abusador hombro con hombro tratando de rescatar a la hermana de ron. Neville vio interrumpido sus pensamientos al llegar a una puerta con varias serpientes esculpidas a modo de cerrojos.

Neville se concentró y en parsel ordenó que la puerta se abriese y los niños pasaron por fin a la cámara de los secretos, al fondo de esta se hallaba ginny. Los chicos se acercaron y trataron de despertar a ginny que se encontraba dormida, pero no tuvieron éxito. De repente salido de la nada apareció tom riddle y les explicó como fue el diario el que manipuló la mente de la chica y que ahora él regresaría como su verdadero yo: lord Voldemort.

Fawkes el fénix, descendió donde los muchachos y les entregó el sombrero seleccionador, Harry saco la espada de Griffindor pero Voldemort llamó a su basilisco. Harry se puso en guardia y Neville se meo encima [Nota del autor: recuerden que el chico sólo tiene doce años]. Cuando el basilisco estaba a punto de dirigir su mirada sobre los dos chicos, el fénix atacó al monstruo y le rasgó ambos ojos.

El monstruo se retorció de dolor pero Voldemort le ordenó que volviese a la carga, se abalanzó ciegamente contra Harry y tumbó al Griffindor, soltando la espada en el proceso. El basilisco dirigió su mandíbula abierta hacia Harry y estuvo a punto de tragárselo, pero Harry en el último segundo le agarró las mandíbulas con ambas manos. El basilisco retorcía la cabeza y trataba de tragarse al muchacho que está vez si se meo y defeco encima [Nota del autor: y quien no en esta situación]

Neville aprovechando que Harry sostenía la cabeza del monstruo, agarró la espada y de tres tajos se la desprendió. Voldemort estaba furioso pero aun así le aseguro le cuando la vida de ginny se acabase el resucitaría todo gracias al diario.

- hablas mucho – le dijo Neville y con las pistas que le dio Voldemort con su monólogo megalómano, el chico clavó la espada de Griffindor manchada con sangre de basilisco en el diario, destruyendo a Voldemort.

- ¿chicos? – dijo ginny que al parecer ya se había recuperado.

- ¡gracias! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y corrió hacia Neville, el cual la esperó con los brazos abiertos.

Lamentablemente la pelirroja pasó de largo y abrazó a Harry. Neville incrédulo ante esto se desquitó con el suelo ayudado de la espada de Griffindor.

- ¿Qué te pasa Neville? – le dijo ginny.

Neville se dio vuelta y dijo: nada, no pasa nada – con una sonrisa forzada.

Los chicos regresaron donde ron y mcgonagall. Ginny vomitó al ver el cuerpo (y la cabeza) de lockhart, pero al final se recompuso y con la ayuda del fénix regresaron al castillo.

La señora pomfrey casi se desmaya al ver a mcgonagall y a los chicos y procedió a atenderlos prontamente.

- menos mal que tenías tu varita ginny, sino no podríamos haber sacado a ron – le dijo Neville, pero al parecer la pelirroja solo tenía ojos y oídos para Harry.

- fue genial como despertaste a mcgonagall con tu varita – la pelirroja seguía sin hacerle caso.

-… … (Suspiro) bueno, en fin, gracias por recuperar mi varita – suspiro Neville quien seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna, la chica escuchaba a Harry quien le decía algo acerca de unas arañas gigantes antes de descubrir a lockhart.

Dumbledore quien había sido despedido, entró raudo a la enfermería y pidió a Harry y a Neville que le acompañasen a su oficina, en el trayecto el director eliminó el hedor de los pantalones de los chicos que ya empezaba a sentirse. Ya en su oficina ambos chicos explicaron al hombre sus aventuras separadas que condujeron a enfrentar a Voldemort juntos. Dumbledore les explicaba que fue la sangre del basilisco lo que podía destruir el libro, lo mismo que la espada y en eso lucius malfoy entró en la oficina, a su lado se hallaba un elfo domestico.

- ¡dobby! – gritó Neville y el pobre puso cara de espanto al ver que su amo lo había descubierto.

El prepotente rubio exigió explicaciones por la presencia de Dumbledore y este se las dio señalando también la conspiración que malfoy trató de llevar a cabo. Lucius se hallaba molesto y al salir de la oficina le dio una patada al pobre elfo.

Neville sintió ira y estuvo a punto de gritarle algo al rubio, pero haber pasado dos años de su vida en compañía de chicos más altos y fuertes que él y que le usaban como saco de golpear le habían enseñado a morderse la lengua, así que en vez de gritarle, Neville le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para devolverle el diario a lucius. Dumbledore entendió a la perfección y sonriendo le dio permiso. Al salir Neville el director le explicó a Harry el plan de su amigo.

Harry escuchó unas maldiciones y se excusó del director apresurándose a encontrase con Neville. El muchacho llego con el tiempo justo para ver como lucius era humillado por su elfo y salía del colegio con la cola entre las piernas.

Neville se alistaba para ir al banquete de fin de curso, cuando fue rodeado por Harry, ron, seamus y dean. Los chicos tenían una expresión siniestra ante los ojos de Neville.

- oh no, no otra vez – pensó alarmado Neville y bajo la vista como siempre hacia, cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Harry se dirigía hacia su rostro, pero está se posó suavemente sobre su hombro.

- Neville, lo hiciste muy bien – le dijo Harry.

- Harry nos contó todo Neville – le dijo dean.

- eres grande Neville – corroboró seamus.

Neville no podía creerlo y por si fuera poco, ron le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- gracias, gracias Neville, gracias por salvar a mi hermana.

Neville no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. En eso ron se puso firme y le pidió a Neville que le diese una paliza.

- ¿Qué? ¡!

- no sólo a mi tienes que darnos una paliza a todos nosotros – insistió ron, los otros chicos asentían.

Neville no quería pero todos seguían insistiendo, al final se decidió que Neville diese sólo un golpe a cada uno en el rostro.

Ya en medio del banquete Neville vio como Hermione entraba al gran comedor, el chico se levantó y corrió hacia la chica, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

- la señora pomfrey me contó que tú te quedaste a mi lado todo el tiempo.

- no podía dejarte sola, nunca podría hacerlo.

- al final lo resolviste, resolviste el misterio de la cámara de los secretos.

- para nada, fuiste tú, tú te mereces todo el crédito y reconocimiento – le dijo Neville con lagrimas de felicidad y volvió a abrazar a la chica. Los profesores aplaudieron a Neville y a Hermione.

- ¡Hermione!, sabias que fue Neville quien me salvo del basilisco – gritó ginny emocionada. Neville se sorprendió mucho y miro a Harry quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, al parecer le había dicho a ginny toda la verdad.

- ¡Neville gracias! – le dijo la pelirroja y se estiro para besar a Neville, el chico se quedo de piedra, y todos se rieron.

- ¿y a ustedes que les pasó? – pregunto Hermione al ver las caras amoratadas de los compañeros de cuarto de Neville. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

- nada, nos caímos – dijeron con amplias sonrisas en el rostro.

Dumbledore dio el discurso de despedida y dio las gracias a la señora pomfrey y a la profesora sprout por sus esfuerzos en des petrificar a los estudiantes. Todo el mundo aplaudió a las mujeres las cuales correspondieron con sonrisas cálidas y gentiles.

Luego Hagrid entró de sopetón al gran comedor.

- disculpen la demora pero la orden de mi liberación se retrasó debido a una torpe ave llamada erroll. Ron se hundió en su asiento avergonzado.

- sabes, si no fuese por ti Neville yo aun estaría en azkaban – le dijo el hombre.

Neville no le dijo nada, simplemente le abrazó con fuerza.

- me alegro que haya podido ayudarte Hagrid.

- tú, tú limpiaste mi nombre… después de tantos años, gracias.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie y aplaudió a Hagrid y a Neville. Los estudiantes que fueron atacados por el basilisco se acercaron a Neville y le dieron las gracias efusivamente, lo mismo que sir Nicholas. Hermione, ginny y las demás chicas de Griffindor lloraban de felicidad mientras aplaudían, ¡incluso la mayoría de los slytherin aplaudían! Pansy incluida, que negaba con la cabeza y sonreía al descubrir lo maravilloso que era Neville.

En el techo del castillo, los fantasmas también celebraban a Neville, incluso los fantasmas del club de cazadores de cabezas que por alguna razón se auto invitaron al banquete, de hecho estaban tan felices que invitaron a sir Nicholas casi-decapitado a unirse a su club. Y por encima de todos ellos Myrtle la llorona echaba confite radiante de alegría, por fin la muchacha sonreía de felicidad.

FIN


End file.
